Forest of Darkness
by Natalie668
Summary: ABVH: Harry is turned into a werewolf by Richard. Contains Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Contains mention of Nakedness, Slash and the idea of soul-mates.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either of the characters/worlds, they belong to the respective owners, J.K. Rowling and Laurell K Hamilton.

**Title**: Forest of Darkness

**Edited:** 20th January 2014

**H**arry could usually say that waking up amongst hot sweaty naked bodies was a new thing for him, but it wasn't, not anymore.

The last few months had been like this, waking up in places he couldn't remember getting to.

The soft warm breath tickled against his bare neck, the stubble of the man besides him, his chin brushed against his shoulder blade; he was the one so close against him was the reason he was like this, a wolf.

He was the one who turned him, this here was his entire fault. If only he could have waited, but he guess it couldn't be helped, besides, there was nothing Harry could do now.

You are probably wondering who the heck he was, well that's an answer I actually have for you, he is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, you probably also know him as 'the boy who lived', or 'the chosen one'.

Harry actually goes by many names lately, some of them he'd rather not have, but what can you do, huh?

A groan erupted from the males throat who lay behind me, a hand came forth and practically glued me to him, I could barely breathe; but soon I was being turned so I was facing him.

A smile graced his mates lips, "Hello, pup, how are you this fine morning?" he stated letting his hand linger on Harry's bare arm.

Harry mock glared at him before answering,

"How do think I'm feeling, I woke up here, surrounded by you lot naked, and to top it off, I find you were just a little bit too happy to see me this morning, and you nearly suffocate me when I woke up. Oh but other than that tid bit, yes, I'm perfectly fine." the glare was weak but it worked its duty.

A red tint graced Richard's cheeks, "Sorry about that, its not my fault, the moon seems to have gotten to us all. You understand the pull right?"

Sighing Harry nudged Richard in the arm playfully.

"I guess, but next time, don't squeeze so hard, I couldn't breathe for a moment there." Harry replied as he brushed his messy black hair out of his face.

Richard grinned, his eyes sparkling in the light which escaped through the trees.

A shrill sound echoed through the forest, a woman calling someone.

The sound of her trampling through the woods, branches being snapped, it all sounded rather loud to Harry's sensitive ears, but to any normal human, there would be silence, they wouldn't hear it until she was near enough upon them.

She was approximately ½ a mile away, from where they lay, a loud annoyed groan came from Richard who lay beside, "I'm sorry Harry but you're going to have to run fast if you're going to want to get away from Anita, you know she doesn't like it when you don't call her and tell her where you are."

I growled, I hated that I was 17 years old and she was my guardian, all because I had come here to St. Louis with an old friend, I came here with Edward, and he bloody left me here, with her in charge of me.

That reminded him, he was so going to phone him and give him an earful when I got home.

Conjuring his clothes, Harry untangled himself from Richards naked warm body.

He continued to dress as the noise of Anita approaching became louder.

"Anita, I'm coming, just wait one minute, I'll be there in a second." Harry shouted out to her.

The noise stopped, she had obviously heard him.

Grinning, Harry threw one last glance at Richard and took off after his guardian, who he had a feeling was probably going to throw a huge fit at him when he caught up with her.

* * *

End Note: Brand new plot, one I haven't seen done before, I know Richard is against homosexual relationships, and I know Werewolves in AB don't have Mates, but in my version they do, its just they hardly ever actually meet their Mates. This is going to be Richard/Harry pairing.

I may have Harry sleep with others before he gets with Richard. Or I may just have the two of them sleep with others as well as each other. Who knows this was just written from listening to my play lists. Anyways, please review, and tell me whether you want it to be a one-shot or multi-chapter, though I think I'm definitely turning it into a Multi-chapter. :]

PPS, 20.01.14 - I've sorted a few errors I noticed, I seemed to be going from first person to third, well that has been corrected if you find anymore errors please point them out to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He managed to meet Anita before she made her way towards where all the sleeping wolves were lay.

It wouldn't really be a good idea to allow her to come amongst sleeping wolves, what with her not being one of the Packs, well not an actual wolf anyway.

Branches, leaves and chirps surrounded him the sound of the forest coming alive around him, her bushy black hair seemed to be almost to be neat, "Well, looks like you haven't been to sleep yet." he exclaimed examining her tired look.

Anita rolled her eyes, "Well some of us have to work you know," she chastised as she carried on walking towards where she had come from.

Harry followed, she was short, but had a nice voluptuous body, though she was definitely in shape, having seen her go out running a lot since he moved in with her.

Striding to catch up with her fast pace, he spoke, "So, was it police work, or Animation work?"

Anita sighed, "Police work, 4 teenagers found dead, throats ripped out, as well as lower body being severely mutilated."

Harry grimaced, he had long ago got used to the fact that a lot of people died around here, and pretty gruesomely.

They continued to make there way through the trees, when the both stopped in front of a big car.

"Where's Micah? Is he home or out as well." he asked as he opened the passenger side door and got himself in.

Anita made her way inside the vehicle, starting it up she drove her way onto the highway, they were only just outside of civilisation, so it was only minutes before they arrived at Anita's house.

Getting out of the car, they made their way up the path to Anita's place, stepping through the door warmth hit them, it wasn't cold out but Anita's house always seemed warm and welcome, well to those who were invited in anyway.

To those who weren't well, I hope they don't mind having their ass kicked.

"Micah, are you here?" she called out to the seemingly empty home, Nathaniel wouldn't be home yet or if he was he'd be fast asleep up the stairs.

Stretching his petite body Harry said goodnight to Anita and headed for bed.

The day ahead of him was going to be a busy one, so he thought he may as well get some sleep. Resting his head against his pillow, he fell into a fitful sleep, imagining strong arms wrapped around him keeping him safe.

Authors note, not a long chapter but with this out hopefully I can write the next chapter quicker! You should begin to see what has happened to make Harry a werewolf, and how Richard is his mate etc. Thanks for being patient guys, really appreciate it.


End file.
